The Eternal Champion arrives in Sunnydale!
by Harry2
Summary: A deimensional convergance brings the Champion to Sunnydale and causes Chaos in the city! WARNING: CHARACHTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

The Eternal Champion arrives in Sunnydale

By

Harry M VanHoudnos III

_I own none of the characters in this story. All characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer are owned by Mutant Enterprises and used without permission. The character of Elric of Melnibone and his runesword Stormbringer, are the property of Michael Moorcock and used without his permission._

_A/N This story takes place in Season 5 of Buffy, towards the end of the season, shortly before the final battle with Glory. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATHS IN THIS STORY!_

_Summary: When an unusual alignment occurs, Elric of Melnibone arrives in Sunnydale! What will this result in for the Scooby Gang?_

It was a typical evening for the Scooby Gang. Buffy, trying to recover from the loss of her mother was going after vampires left and right! Mr. Pointy was getting a hard workout this evening. Finally, Buffy headed back to the magic shop to check in with Giles.

As she arrived at the store, she found Giles pouring over a number of old, dusty books. "Hey Giles, what's going on?" she asked.

Giles raised his head from the books that he was reviewing. "Oh, hello Buffy. I was just reviewing some interesting astronomical material that Willow found. It seems that we are in for a very rare and unusual conjunction tonight. It's said that on this night, several of the dimensions that border ours will overlap," the Watcher stated.

"And what does that mean for us?" Buffy asked, not understanding what was going on. Giles looked at her, wondering if she truly were blonde, or if she was a bleached one from the way she acted at times.

"It means that we could see beings from worlds that we normally do not see. We could even see people from the world where Willow was a vampire," Giles answered, seeing that that got through to Buffy.

Buffy remembered that particular incident very well! It had been a shock seeing Willow as a vamp in the red and black Corset, with the high heel boots, and then seeing normal Willow in her sweater and jeans. "So, we might have visitors from somewhere else?" Buffy asked her Watcher.

Giles nodded. "More than likely. And there is no telling where they may come from: The planes may be ahead of us, behind us, or even, completely different than what we are used to. So do be careful Buffy," he told her.

Buffy nodded. For all her blonde looks and her dumb blonde attitude, she did take her job seriously. She left the magic shop, and headed towards where Tara and Willow were talking and going over material in several of the thick books that Giles had for research parties. A few minutes later, the door opened again, and Xander and Anya came in. Xander was a normal looking young man with dark hair and a habit of making jokes that took the tension out of the air when need be. Anya, used to be a Vengeance Demon by the name of Anyanka, before Giles had destroyed her power based, leaving her as a teenager, but with all the memories of the centuries when she had been a demon. She was tactless at times, a bit of a greedy person where money was concerned, but still willing to help out with the research.

"Xander, if this shop is going to make more money, we either need to expand the hours of the shop, cut down on our expenses, or raise prices" Anya said as she headed toward the cash register to check the days receipts. This was a daily thing with Anya, wanting to make sure that all her money that had been made that day was in the register. When she was satisfied that the money in the register was appropriate, she closed it, and turned toward Giles. "What is this about a dimensional convergence tonight?" she inquired.

Giles turned toward the former vengeance demon. "As I was telling Buffy, there is supposed to be a convergence tonight. And we should expect visitors," he told Anya, as she looked on with interest. "Unfortunately, we have no way of telling who might show up," he stated.

Anya nodded. "I've seen a few of them in the past. They can be VERY nasty, especially if it's a dimension that the Lords of Law or the Lords of Chaos are involved in. If it's Chaos, anything can happen and usually does. If it's Law, then it can be very dry and stale, with nothing happening at all. So let's hope that none of them interact with us" Anya stated as she headed toward the books.

"Just what did you mean by The Lords of Law and Chaos, Anya?" Xander asked his Hawaiian shirt loudly on display as he moved towards her. Xander knew that Anya did not mention things like this lightly, so he felt it was better to be informed.

"The Lords are VERY powerful beings, one could almost call them gods" Anya answered. "They do need invitations to go to certain planes, but once they do get there, they try and take over the plane. If it's Chaos, then people change into things that would boggle the mind. Just envision all this money coming to life and walking all over everything is one example" Anya told the group.

"Or maybe, bunnies arising and walking on two legs?" Buffy suggested, drawing a major death glance from Anya, who HATED rabbits with a passion!


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Buffy was out on patrol. It had been a quiet night, almost TOO quiet! Most of the vamps were in hiding that night, and she couldn't find any demons. The few vamps that were out this night were newborns, so they were easy to take out. Even hitting Willie's didn't get her any more information. Finally she ended up heading over to a certain crypt that she new of. A crypt that was occupied by none other than the bleached blonde, Billy Idol looking vampire known only as Spike. Spike used to be a Master Vampire in Sunnydale, until the group known as the Initiative had managed to install a chip in him that prevented him from attacking humans. He still was involved in fighting, but fighting demons now instead of humans.

"So, Spike, what are you doing tonight?" Buffy asked as she stepped into Spike's crypt. The place was lighted, but there wasn't much there, other than a place that Spike slept in, a refrigerator for his supplies, and a TV set that allowed him to watch a daytime soap opera that he was addicted to. Buffy never understood the show, but she knew that it kept Spike out of trouble so, she let him have his folly.

"Evening Slayer. Just got up for the evening. Was going to watch Passion's before I hit the meat market to get some blood" Spike said, as he stepped out of a small room near where Buffy was at. Spike may have had his differences with Buffy, but he knew that it was best to stay on her good side if he wanted to keep existing in Sunnydale. "What brings you here on this night?" he asked.

Buffy didn't waste time; she got down to cases very quickly. When she was done, Spike let out a low whistle. "Sounds like what I've been hearing is going to be true for tonight" he stated. His former love, the vampires Dru, had tried to teach him many of the ways of mysticism, but most never took. But what HAD taken was the ability to sense when mystic alignments were going out of synch. And Spike was sensing that big time this night!

"If I might offer a bit of advice about tonight Slayer, it might be best to head on in. From what I've heard, there won't be much of anyone hanging about tonight. If there is a dimensional portal opening tonight. Most of the smart ones will be either staying in or hanging out at Willies" he stated, referring to the tavern that most of the demons that lived around Sunnydale went to.

Buffy didn't smile at Spike's attempt at a joke. "Cut out the jokes Spike. I want answers, not jokes" she told the bleached blonde male vampire.

"Sheesh, Slayer, can't you take a joke" Spike stated. "With what is going on, and this IS on the level, there will be few, if any, vamps out tonight. I may not have Dru's gift for seeing things, but I do know a few things. And from what I have picked up, this is going to be one night that is going to cause some things to go haywire" he told her. And with that, Spike escorted Buffy to the door and out of his crypt. He then took out a pack of cigarettes, and lit one up. If what little he had learned from Dru was any indication, trouble of a sort that did not belong to this world was coming. And he wanted NOTHING to do with it if he could help it!

_That evening, as time passed, an odd fog rolled into Sunnydale, followed by a man wearing black armor, a black, dragon style helm, and carrying a black, rune carved sword. The sword was none other than STORMBRINGER and the wielder, who had red eyes and white hair. The person carrying the sword was none other than Elric of Melnibone, the Eternal Champion. CHAOS had come to Sunnydale, and things were about to get VERY interesting!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. They are the property of Josh Wheaton and I am making no money off of them. The character of Elric of Melnibone as well as Arioch, Lord of Chaos, are owned by Michael Moorcock and are used without his permission. If you would like to post this story on your website, ask and give me credit for the story. NOW, on with the story!_

As Elric entered Sunnydale, he was surprised somewhat by the architecture of Sunnydale. It reminded him of his own home world, where cities grew from humble beginnings. However, when a vampire tried to drain him of his blood, it got a MAJOR surprise! The vampire was immediately impaled on the black, rune covered sword Stormbringer that Elric was wielding. Elric was surprised to see the creature turn to dust upon being impaled and even more so, when he got very little energy off of it! "I will need to find a source of energy if we are to continue to exist on this plane" the Albino prince said aloud to the rune covered black sword, which murmured back to him. As he moved forward, he took in the look of Sunnydale. "Magic works much differently here than it did in Melnibone" he muttered to himself.

As he continued his wanderings, Elric found the Magic Shoppe and entered it. "Can I help you?" Anya asked, stopping when she recognized the Albino Prince. "Yes, I am in need of information and of energy. Can you help me?" he asked. "But of course. There will be a fee for both, but I can help you" replied the former vengeance demon.

With that, Elric put down a gem that was worth easily several hundred dollars. Anya's eyes grew wide as dollar coins upon seeing the gem. She quickly prepared some coffee for the Albino magic user and made sure to offer more to him as he needed it. As he drank the coffee, Elric felt somewhat revitalized, and began to ask questions about this world and the use of magic on it.

Anya answered them to the best of her knowledge, but realized that she was dealing with a sorcerer, something that was out of her league. "Let me contact someone who might be better able to answer your questions. I have knowledge of the different planes of existence, but Magic on this realm is something that I leave to experts" she said, as she moved toward the phone to call Giles and the rest of the Scooby Gang.

It didn't take Anya long to reach Xander, Giles, and the rest of the Scooby Gang. They were stunned to see the Albino Prince, in armor, carrying Stormbringer with him "You are the people that this female told me that could help me out" he stated, his voice showing some interest, and some arrogance as well. Anya motioned the Gang over to her. "He showed up off the street and asked for some help. He paid me with THIS" she said, as she showed them the gem that Elric had used. Seeing the gem caused some consternation among the group, especially with Giles. "Just who is he Anya, and what is he?" Giles asked.

"He is Elric, the last prince of Melnibone. He is also one of the incarnations of the Eternal Champion" Anya answered, her years as a vengeance demon helping out with the knowledge of the person in the Magic Shop. This news caused Giles to take his glasses off and to being to clean them very quickly with the handkerchief that he carried with him. "This could spell a good deal of trouble. We need to see about figuring out how to send him back to his world. If we leave him here, he could disrupt much of what we have tried to do" the Watcher stated.

"You feel that I am a threat?" asked the albino prince, one hand on the hilt of his black runesword. "Unfortunately, you do pose a threat to this realm" Giles stated. "Then I must leave this world" stated the last ruler of Melnibone, as he rose from the chair he had been sitting in.

It took a few minutes to get to a place where Willow was ready with the components to send Elric back to his world. "As soon as you called Giles, I did some quick research and pulled the material together for the spell. It can be cast at any minute" the red headed witch told the watcher.

Giles nodded in approval, as Willow began to prepare for casting the spell. "Why is this red headed sorceress preparing to cast this spell?" asked the Albino prince, as he looked on at Willow, as she reviewed the spell in the book, as well as making sure that all the items needed to cast the spell were in place.

"She's our spell caster. She's the only one in our group who can cast spells" answered Xander, as he kept an eye on Elric. The albino prince nodded, as he observed Willow preparing to cast the spell. Suddenly, he spotted something that was off and moved forward to help Willow. As he did so, Willow inadvertently cast the spell, causing BOTH of them to vanish from Sunnydale!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Eternal Champion comes to Sunnydale**

**Chapter 4**

As the Scooby Gang recovered from seeing Willow disappear, there was some chaos at first. Finally, Buffy let out a loud whistle that calmed the group down. "Look, we don't know what went wrong. Tara, secure the scene, be ready in case Willow returns. The rest of us should return to the Magic Shop and get Giles. If Tara can't figure out how to bring Willow back, maybe Giles can" she told the group. That decision caused the rest of the group to calm down, and head back to the shop.

"Do you think that this situation is going to work to our advantage?" Xander asked his girlfriend Anya. With her being a former vengeance Demon, he figured she would know more about this than he would. Xander might be engaged to Anya, but Willow was still his best bud. And he wanted to see what he could do to be of help in this situation.

"It's hard to say Xander" she replied. When it comes to the Champion, things are many times in flux due to the battle between Law and Chaos. Even I cannot say for certain. And I fear what might happen if another incarnation of the Champion comes, or if there is one on this world" Xander's fiancé stated.

A few minutes later, the group arrived at Giles place. Upon filling him in on what happened, he took off his glasses and began to polish them. "Oh my word, my word indeed. This is not good, not good at all" the Watcher stated.

Hearing Giles say this, as well as polishing his glasses, made the Scooby's sigh. They were used to seeing Giles go through this routine a good deal of the time. It was his way of showing his worry over what was going on. But when Giles stood up and turned the sign on the front of the Magic Shop from open to close, that told them that this was very serious.

Giles accompanied the gang to where Tara was, the same site that Willow had disappeared from. He looked it over and was able to figure out what Willow had been up to with the spell. "It's not good Buffy. What happened is that when Willow did the spell, she tapped into the energy from the dimension unknowingly to send him back. In doing so, she went back with him. I can try and bring her back, but it won't be easy" Giles stated.

Just as Giles began to set things up to cast the spell, the same effects that occurred when Willow disappeared started up again. Only this time, instead of the caster disappearing, Willow REAPPEARED! She was looking older and was carrying a black case with her. The Scooby Gang ran up to hug their missing witch.

"Uh Guys . . . Oxygen becoming an issue here "the red headed witch said. That caused the group to back off giving her room. Willow looked around at the group, who did not notice her long glance at The Slayer. Eventually, they disbanded, and she and Tara headed back

That evening, after some passion, Tara fell asleep, and did not notice Willow slipping out of the bed and going to the case she had brought back with her. As she opened it, she saw the black glow that it gave off, and heard its hum. "Soon _Stormbringer_, soon. I will unleash you, and we will complete the pact that we made with the Lords of Chaos" she stated, as she looked on at the Runesword, her eyes glowing with the darkness of the blade.


	5. Chapter 5

The Eternal Champion Comes to Sunnydale

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. You want to use the plot, ask me. A/N Sorry about the mix up with this chapter. Somehow, my Power Ranger story with Kimberly Hart got posted here instead; along as on the section it was meant to be. So, with no further ado, the Chapter that was meant to be!_

Over the next few weeks, things got very crazy for the Scooby Gang. First, they had to rescue Spike from Glory's very nasty beating, trying to get information out of him in regards to the Key. Her minions kept attacking every chance that they had, with Willow showing off magic the likes of which she had never shown before. The spells were of such a nature that even Tara, a white witch of some power herself, had to ask Willow about them.

But, when she asked Willow about this, she just smiled,. "They are some of the spells that I learned in that other dimension before you brought me back" she told her partner in magic/lover, not letting on to the real matter. Soon, her agreement with the Lords of Chaos would be fulfilled, and she would bring about a new age for both Sunnydale and the world!

Willow decided to hold back on some of the magic she had learned, for risk of tipping her hand too soon. And she kept her decision, using only the magic that she had learned her on Earth to help with getting through Buffy's mind to find out why she at one point was in what seemed like a mindless trance. But that changed quickly, when Glory decided to make an appearance, after an up close and personal attempt to grab Dawn. When she tried to use her spell to disguise herself as Ben, she was in for a rude surprise. Willow was NOT affected by it!

"You can drop the spell Glory. I see right through it" said Willow in a cold tone of voice that would have surprised any of the Scooby Gang, had they been awake to hear it. This voice was not the normal, quiet voice that people were used to hearing from Willow. This voice promised pain and lots of it, to the hell goddess. And, as a further warning to Glory, Willow's normally green eyes were now blue, the type of blue one would associate with ice, that promised a good deal of pain to the person looking at them.

Glory just snarled. "You're lying on this matter Mortal. How can you see through my disguise?" looking for something to use as a weapon.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Just be grateful that I need you for a ritual that is coming up soon. Otherwise, you would be dead!" Willow hissed, making sure that the Hell goddess got the hint. Actually, Willow was bluffing. The ritual needed Glory as one of the components, and she could not kill the Hell Goddess, at least not now. As Willow rose to her feet, spells at the ready, Glory disappeared. The red headed witch then proceeded to get her friends and allies up and on their feet, and headed back to Casca Summers to rest and regroup.

Soon though, things advanced in ways that few could understand. First, a troll showed up, wanting a piece of Anya for an act of vengeance she had done centuries ago. And while the Troll had been dispatched, he left his hammer behind, Buffy fell in love with the weapon, figuring to use it in the upcoming battle against Glory. However, Glory managed to grab Dawn, preparing to use her in the upcoming sacrifice that had to be done at the right time; otherwise Glory would never get home!

Once the word got to the gang at the Magic Shop, things got organized and quickly. Tara was in charge of finding ways to undo the mind drain that Glory had done to many of the people in Sunnydale. Anya was to keep the shop ready, in case any books would be needed to help finish Glory off. Xander and Spike were in charge of helping out as well as getting any shots that they could at Glory. Buffy was going to attack with the Troll Hammer. However, when it came time to hand a assignment out to Willow, the red headed witch was not there!

Willow had realized that this was the opportunity that she needed and quickly ran back to where she and Tara were living. Knowing that Tara would not be there, due to helping out at the Magic Shop, aiding Buffy in the plans to take on Glory, Willow opened up the case and took out the black, rune covered sword. "The time has come, to fulfill the pact. With your aid Stormbringer, we will end this prattle between Law and Chaos" she told the black blade, that seemed to glow as she spoke to it,

Once the mission was underway, and the Scoobies were out of the shop, Willow stepped in, with the black blade strapped to her hip. She started looking at the books when Anya came up to her.

"Willow, why are you here? You should be helping the others in the fight against Glory" she stated, when her eyes caught the sword on Willow's hip.

"Anya, I need a book on opening a dimensional portal, and I need it now" she told the former Vengeance Demon in no uncertain terms. As she looked around, Any tried to figure out how to get out of the building without letting Willow know, However, her efforts were in vain.

"I see the book that I need. That one on the locked shelf there" Willow stated, as she headed toward the book.

Anya moved to block Willow. "You know what Giles said: That is Black Magic, something not to be messed with" she told the red headed Wiccan witch.

Willow just nodded and in one smooth move, pulled Stormbringer from its sheath, and stabbed Anya with it. "If you ever come back, next time, you'll know not to prevent me from getting what I want" she whispered to Anya, as her body hit the floor, as part of her soul was eaten by the Black rune covered sword,


End file.
